fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
IJsdroom Vogeltje: Over jezelf en andere mensen (klad)
Deze kladpagina is niet gemaakt om mensen te dwingen, manipuleren of te beledigen in elke vorm. Wie dit kwalijk neemt aan de maker van deze kladpagina is volkomen zelf verantwoordelijk. Deel 1: Perfectie Je hebt vast ooit in de spiegel gekeken met de gedachte dat je niet perfect was zoals alles wat in deze tijden als voorbeeld wordt beschouwd. Maar dat is niet erg want zo denken veel mensen en je bent helemaal niet alleen. Want zeg nou eens zelf, wie bepaald wat perfectie wel of niet is? Is het de media, je vrienden of familie, of ben jij het? Mijn defenitie van perfectie... 'Alles past' En alles kan passen zolang jij besluit dat het zo is. Of je puzzelstukjes nou lelijke of mooie vormen hebben, het blijven puzzelstukjes en ze passen nog steeds in elkaar. Zolang je gelooft dat er perfectie in jou ligt zul je ook perfectie hebben want met die gedachte creeëer je er. Perfectie is niet iets waar je mee geboren wordt, het is iets dat je moet verdienen of zoeken. Dat komt allemaal heel makkelijk van een persoon die van nature mooi is naar de maatstaven van de maatschappij, die slank is en zelfvertrouwen heeft, maar ik was ook een tijdlang onzeker over wie ik was en we gaan allemaal door die fase. Ik vind het dan ook gezond. Wanneer piekeren over je perfectie en je identiteit ongezond wordt, is wanneer het je leven permanent overneemt en je er obsessief over gaat doen. Want dat is het helemaal niet waard en je kunt die tijd beter besteden om van jezelf te leren houden. Hoe jonger je het doet, hoe gelukkiger je zal zijn, maar dat maakt dan ook niet echt uit want waar het om gaat is dàt je het doet. Om van jezelf te houden moet je soms egoïstisch zijn en dat is geen ongezonde karaktertrek tenzij je er anderen mee pijn gaat doen. Zwangere vrouwen moeten ook egoïstisch zijn en je moet egoïsme hebben om assertief te zijn en je eigen mannetje te staan. Het is goed om met de stroming van het leven mee te gaan maar als je eens als een rots blijft staan zul je veel bijleren en misschien beslis je dan dat je je eigen kant uit wilt gaan. Je zult nooit iets bereiken zonder het te proberen, want kan het nou echt kwaad? Het is het waard om uitgelachen, gepest of beledigt te worden door anderen als je er zelf uit leert en zelf een stap verder zet in je reis om van jezelf te leren houden en je identiteit te vinden. Het is het niet waard om erover in te zitten. Want wat anderen over jou denken, dat is hun probleem en alleen dat van hun. Ik zit op een school waar men doet wat ze willen. Het is een cultuur, een leefwereld, want de meesten hebben belangrijker zaken te doen dan inzitten over geslacht, kennis, populairiteit of uiterlijk. Ooit stond ik in een toilethokje, en met een eenvoudige alcoholstift stond in eenvoudige letters op een doodgewone muur geschreven; Laat mensen dragen wat ze willen. Als je het daar niet mee eens bent hou je niet van jezelf. Dan vermink je wat je wilt doen, je passies, je grenzen van hoever je wilt gaan om zaken bij te leren en nieuwe zaken uit te proberen. Want zelfs op een doodgewone muur, in doodgewone letters, met doodgewone alcoholstift kan iets bijzonders geschreven staan. Je hebt geen bijzonder uiterlijk, bijzondere populairiteit of bijzondere kennis nodig om iets voor jezelf te betekenen. Deel 2: Depressie Depressie is het moment wanneer je geen hoop meer hebt. Iedereen kan depressief zijn en depressie komt ook in verschillende niveau's als in hoe erg hij is. Ik heb een poosje met depressie gelopen en ik heb hem grotendeels overwonnen omdat ik een sterke mentaliteit heb verworven. Neem maar van me aan dat depressie een van de meest afschuwelijke gevoelens is die je kunt hebben. Het voelt een beetje alsof je in een warm bad zit en dan wordt de stop abrupt uitgetrokken en al het water loopt weg. Ik heb natuurlijk alleen maar mijn ervaring met depressie om over te vertellen, dus dat is dan ook degene die ik ga gebruiken. Alles is grijs en mat, het ziet er niet letterlijk grijs uit, je ziet kleuren maar ze zijn gewoon niet kleurrijk meer. Je besteed geen aandacht meer aan je kleding, wat je eet of of je je haar kamt, je tanden poetst of wat dan ook van verzorging. Ik heb meer dan een halfjaar mijn tanden niet gepoetst omdat ik gewoon te moe was om het te doen. Gelukkig heb ik geen gaatjes gekregen (prima genen heb ik) en ik probeer er nu weer een gewoonte van te maken. Je verlangt op den duur zelfs naar slaap, gewoon omdat je dan bewusteloos bent en jezelf even kunt verliezen. Je voelt je dan wel reuzemottig als je wakker wordt. Het is een beetje alsof je altijd moe bent, hoeveel je ook slaapt. Maar slaap is voorlopig de enige uitweg die je hebt. Afgezien van zelfmoord dan, maar voor mij was dat zelfs nooit een optie. Ik vind zelfmoord een van de stomste dingen die je kunt besluiten. Niet alleen omdat je daarmee al je kansen op beterschap vernield, maar ook anderen ongelukkig maakt zelfs al lijkt het in jouw ogen dat je er helemaal alleen voor staat. Iets waar ik de laatste tijd wel eens aan denk is dat zelfmoord je een moordenaar maakt. Je gaat alleen hulp krijgen als je hulp gaat zoeken en je moet er zelf ook moeite voor doen, daar wordt je sterker van, als je verwacht dat mensen jou voor je gaan genezen ga je nooit genezen. Ik geloof ook dat je je eigen depressie kunt genezen met een goede mentaliteit. Jammer genoeg heeft niet iedereen die maar er zijn zat mensen die je er mee kunnen helpen. Iets wat je zelf veroorzaakt hebt, kun je in zowat alle gevallen dan ook zelf oplossen. Ik vind ook dat jij en vooral jij het kan weten als je depressie hebt; het is toch immers jouw depressie? Het helpt soms om erover te praten. En ja, dat is enorm super duper moeilijk en ik ga heel eerlijk zijn; ik heb het nooit maar dan ook nooit aan iemand verteld behalve internetvriendinnen. Ik wordt niet zo serieus genomen in het echte leven, dat is nu eenmaal hoe het is en ik leer er mee om gaan want ik kan het niet veranderen. Maar zelfs internetvriendinnen zijn genoeg om je beter te laten voelen en daar is niets verkeerds aan. Wat je niet mag doen is blindelings naar onbekenden toe gaan en al je problemen in hun schoot werpen want dat kan véle kanten op gaan, vooral bij mensen met slechte bedoelingen of mensen die niet houden van het onderwerp. Ik heb ook last van paniekaanvallen (heeft niet heel veel met depressie te maken, maar is even relevant) waardoor ik een lijstje heb gemaakt met kalmerende zaken die je rust zouden kunnen geven ook als je ongelukkig bent. Voor mensen die wel eens wat rust nodig hebben, de lijst gaat zo; *Ademhaling; het maakt niet echt uit hoeveel tellen je in of uit ademt, maar wat wel telt is dat je in ademt door je neus en uit ademt door je mond. Neem ook diep adem, anders zou je gaan hyperventileren als je dat niet doet. Ik heb zelf nog maar één keer gehyperventileert maar het is echt ongezond volgens mij en het helpt helemaal niet. Als je afleiding nodig hebt van bv. een paniekaanval kun je 6 tellen inademen door je neus, 1 seconde inhouden en dan 8 tellen uitademen door je mond. Dan kun je je concentreren op het tellen. *Lavendel; Het ruikt heerlijk en als je niets anders bij hand hebt is een zakje lavendel altijd handig. Het is heel kalmerend dus badproducten met lavendel zijn zeker ook rustgevend. *Opruimen; dit is iets wat vaak bij mij werkt, ik ga gewoon mijn kamer opruimen. Elke andere manier om je gedachten te verzetten werkt ook, zoals schrijven, tekenen (concentreren), douchen of ijsberen. *Muziek; er is speciale muziek te vinden op youtube die heel kalmerend is maar normale liedjes kunnen je natuurlijk ook af leiden, het hangt er vanaf hoe depressief je je voelt. *Motorische beweging; als je je ogen beweegt alsof je een oneindig teken (ongeveer een liggende 8) volgt maakt je lichaam blijkbaar hormonen aan waardoor je rustig wordt. Hoe dan ook, depressie neemt veel tijd in beslag en erdoor mis je veel cruciale punten in je leven. Vergeet niet dat je glimlacht als je gelukkig bent, maar door te glimlachen wordt je ook gelukkiger. Probeer eens een dagje het leven van de meest positieve kant te bekijken die je hebt en je kunt zien of het je bevalt. Als je drugs, roken, alcohol of welke middelen dan ook overweegt om je lijden minder te maken moet je weten dat er andere zaken zijn die je kunnen helpen zonder dat je er bijwerkingen van krijgt of verslaafd wordt. Je kunt naar een psycholoog, therapeut, er is zelfs hulp te vinden op het internet ook al moet je dan wel opletten met hoeveel vertrouwen je er in hebt. Er is ook medicatie maar daar was ik zelf bang van omdat je daar ook verslaafd aan kunt worden. Een zinnetje dat me door veel harde momenten heeft geholpen is "Het gaat altijd over" want dat gebeurt dan ook, en wanneer ongelukkigheid voorbij is en ik me goed voel denk ik; "zie je wel?". Hierdoor schep je vertrouwen in jezelf en voel je je ook beter omdat je weet dat het altijd over gaat. Als je hulp wilt met depressie kun je altijd bellen naar zelfmoordlijnen en dergelijke. Voor de Belgen onder ons (ik weet niets over NL) is er ook Awel, dat is een site waar je anoniem een mail naar kunt sturen om raad te vragen. Er staan altijd mensen klaar om je te helpen. Omring je met dingen waar je van houdt. Dat heeft mij genezen. En laat depressie je leven niet verpesten want het is het gewoon niet waard, dat zie je in als je er vanaf bent. Deel 3: Fobieën binnenkort Deel 4: Gewicht en uiterlijk binnenkort Deel 5: Zelfverminking en het misverstand eromheen binnenkort Deel 6: Sexualiteit Opmerking van de auteur: Onderwerpen die je graag besproken wilt hebben mag je in de reacties plaatsen! Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje: klad Categorie:Klad Categorie:Klad: gebruikers